Enigme au royaume du délire et de la séduction
by le trio infernal3
Summary: Quatre jeunes demoiselles aux caractères nettement différents se retrouvent à Poudlard où les attitudes des profs sont plutôt hors normes (surtout un certain Snape…) et où des choses étranges viennent rapidement troubler leur quotidiens... fous rires gara
1. Retour des vacances

**Enigme au royaume du délire et de la séduction**

---

**Auteur** : le trio infernal3 (cad Joséphine, Oriane et Stéphanie)

---

**Disclaimer** : Tout est J.K.Rowling, nous la copitons joyeusement (mis à part certains personnages)

---

**Genre** : alors, humour/mystère, ça vous va ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

---

**Rating** : PG, pour l'instant… les scènes cocasses comme vous les aimez vont venir… vous inquiétez pas -

---

**Résumé** : quatre jeunes demoiselles aux caractères nettement différents se retrouvent à Poudlard où les attitudes des profs sont plutôt hors normes (surtout un certain Snape… miam miam !!!) et où des choses étranges viennent rapidement troubler leur quotidiens.

---

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà, c'est notre premier bébé, tout beau tout chaud !!! ne soyez pas trop exigeants, on est des débutantes, on apprend le métier, mais c'est une super expérience, et puis ça nous permet d'exaucer nos petits fantasmes et autres horreurs sur les pauvres persos d'hp !!!

---

**Dédicace** : dédiée à ma petite Orlina qui m'a beaucoup aidée à mettre notre fic (tout plein de gros poutous -) et à une amie qu'on adore toutes les trois qui est dans une bien mauvaise passe : notre petite Capu chérie ! (gros bisous ma puce, on pense très fort à toi)

§---------------------------------§

**Premier chapitre : retour de vacances **

.  
Pov Oriane 

.  
Sixtine, Stéphanie, Joséphine et moi-même étions réunis pour la fin des grandes vacances dans un grand parc ombragé.

Les yeux mi-clos je me repassais les évènements de notre été…

.  
_ Flash back_

.  
L'école se terminait : encore un été avec les grands-parents, les destinations différentes, mais sans mes trois meilleures amies : Stéphanie, Sixtine et Joséphine.

Nous étudiions dans un collège moldu hyper sévère (pour en savoir plus, reviewer nous !), et en parallèle, ma mère, professeur général de magie nous donnait des cours particuliers. Malheureusement nous ne pouvions continuer ainsi une année de plus car maman avait décidé de bosser à plein temps dans une boîte de communication à Perpète-les-oies, ce qui l'obligeait donc à rentrer tard le soir et le manque de temps ne lui permettait plus de nous faire cours… Ne trouvant pas d'autre solutions, Les parents de Stéphanie connaissant de réputation Dumbledore, avaient décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard, idée approuvée par les autres parents…

.  
Ma mère me héla : « Bon, Oriane, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Je te rappelle que nous partons sur la côte dans quelques heures, il est temps de faire tes bagages.

« Mais euh !!!!! », et je me suis dépêchée comme d'habitude car je n'aime pas beaucoup me faire trucider par ma chèèèèèèèèèère môman.

.  
.  
Et le mois juillet passa, puis la première quinzaine d'août, s'ensuivirent quelques correspondances :

« Salut ma Rinounou (surnom complètement idiot, mais c'est pas grave je me suis déjà bien vengée hihihi - )

Alors, elles se passent bien tes vacances au bord de la mer avec des tas de beaux mecs super bronzés trop beaux (je crois que je sais déjà qui m'envoie cette lettre…) ???

En tout cas, moi je suis sortie avec quelques mecs : il y a eu Thomas, Jérémie, Fabien, Jean Louis François Xavier, je sais, c'est un peu long à retenir, surtout pour lui dire quand… enfin… tu vois quand ?( °-°… - c'est bon j'ai compris ! mais non !!!! Je suis pas du tout lente !!! ralala les gens qui se font des préjugés au premier coup d'œil !) Bon, enfin, la routine quoi, c'est bête ce que les mecs sont susceptibles : juste parce que je suis sortie avec un garçon, puis après son copain…(non, dites moi que je rêve ???!!! Dîtes moi que cette fille a un cerveau !!!)

Bon, je te fais pleins de gros kissous (alors là, non-merci !)

Jo (tiens, je m'en étais pas du tout doutée -) »

.  
Et la fin des vacances se passa tranquillement.

.  
.  
_Fin du Flash Back_

.  
J'ouvris les yeux, et entendis la voix familière de Jojo : « Et alors à ce moment-là, je lui ais dit : « Fabien, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça… » Je regardai Stéphanie qui, les yeux dans le vide, n'avait qu'une hâte : que Joséphine stoppe son discours plus que saoulant… Joséphine, passionnée, parlait sans s'arrêter et gesticulait tant bien que mal pour imager ses histoires d'amour impossibles…

Je me décidai enfin à parler « Bon, moi j'y vais, on se retrouve demain dans l'Eurostar si on est à côté, sinon, on se retrouve au Poudlard Express !

.  
Et je me suis cassée, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver parfois…

.

Fin du premier chapitre !!!

§------------------------------------§

**.  
Ca y est le premier chapitre est déjà fini… plutôt alléchant nan ? alors vous n'avez plus qu'à commenter le nouveau-né… qu'il est craquant !! les mêmes fossettes que ses mômans adorées !! **

**Allez s'il vous plait appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et écrivez : « JE VOUS ZZAIIIIMEUHHHHH !!! » non allez on se calme, venez juste nous dire ce qui vous plaît ou non. Vali valo à vous les claviers, on vous laisse la souris !!! hi hi !!**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Le Trio infernal3**


	2. Découverte de Poudlard

**Enigme au royaume du délire et de la séduction**

---

**Auteur** : le trio infernal3 (cad Joséphine, Oriane et Stéphanie)

---

**Disclaimer** : Tout est J.K.Rowling, nous la copitons joyeusement (mis à part certains personnages)

---

**Genre** : alors, humour/mystère, ça vous va ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

---

**Rating** : PG, pour l'instant… les scènes cocasses comme vous les aimez vont venir… vous inquiétez pas -

---

**Résumé** : quatre jeunes demoiselles aux caractères nettement différents se retrouvent à Poudlard où les attitudes des profs sont plutôt hors normes (surtout un certain Snape… miam miam !!!) et où des choses étranges viennent rapidement troubler leur quotidiens.

--

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà, c'est notre premier bébé, tout beau tout chaud !!! ne soyez pas trop exigeants, on est des débutantes, on apprend le métier, mais c'est une super expérience, et puis ça nous permet d'exaucer nos petits fantasmes et autres horreurs sur les pauvres persos d'hp !!!

---

**Dédicace** : dédiée à ma petite Orlina qui m'a beaucoup aidée à mettre notre fic (tout plein de gros poutous -) et à une amie qu'on adore toutes les trois qui est dans une bien mauvaise passe : notre petite Capu chérie ! (gros bisous ma puce, on pense très fort à toi)

---

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Pepe219 : coucou et merci pour ton enthousiasme délirant ! non non j'rigole ! c'est super sympa d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour nous ! Tu vas voir, tu vas pas être déçu par la suite... enfin, on espère ! Profites bien du prochain chapitre !_

_Alexiel.v : merci de venir passer nous dire un mot, ça nous as fait super plaisir ! on te met la suite, c'est mieux que le prologue ! en tout cas, nous on trouve ! et puis ça y est, on a autorisé les reviews anonymous.. hehe_

_OneTakeWatson : salu camo ! eh oui, c'est oriane qui réponds ! même si les autres voulaient m'arracher le clavier pour écrire, c'est quand même moi qui le fait ! na ! bon, tu vois, on s'est pas trop fait attendre quand même ! un chapitre par semaine, c'est raisonnable ! allez, lis notre nouveau chap et amuse-toi bien. bisous_

_Kpu : coucou ma tite puce ! ici à l'antenne Oriane qui parle pour toutes les autres (trop fainéantes pour mettre un mot... bad gilrs !) merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes petits mots tous gentils tout plein, c'est trop sympa ! et oui, on reconnait un peu les persos, c'est fait exprès quand même !!! mais, faut avouer, qu'on a quand même un peu carricaturer sur les bords, lol ! Tu vois, on s'est même pas trop fait attendre pour publier le prchain chap, une petite semaine après c'est vraiment rien du tout ! lol... Mais au fait en relisant ta review, j'ai cru lire... "_Alàlà depuis le temps que j'attend ça et que  
j'entend des "ça s'ra bientôt publi"_" est-ce qu'on t'aurait ennerver par hasard ??! Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !!!! mais bon, si ça te fait pliasir, alors ça va lol ! et puis ausi on t'aiiiiiiiiime lol bisous et de rien pour la dédicace, c'est fait pour ça les amis !_

_Sixtine : coucou ! on est désolé pour le caractère de cochon, mais bon, faut bien qu'on caricaturise un peu, sinon, c'est pas bien drôle... lol et encore, t'as pas vu la suite, tu vas devenir une vraie pouffiasse... mais t'inquiète, après t'as un super rôle !pour ton arme secrète, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas super secrète lol, mais bon, on va dire que tu peux surprendre ainsi ! tu vas pouvoir remarquer que j'ai aussi corriger "brune " par "chatain" lol, comme ça tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! et pour la caricature de Jo... c'est bien sûr fait exprès ! elle l'a même accepter ! bisous et bonne lecture_

_Vichychou : salut victoire ! merci pour ton commentaire, c'est très sympa ! et oui l'arme secrète de Sixtine est désormais révélée au grand jour ! lol ! elle-même me l'a fait remarquer ! bisous et bonne lecture_

§---------------------------------§

**Deuxième chapitre : découverte de Poudlard**

.  
Toujours pov Oriane

.  
Sur le quai 9 ¾ à 10 heures 46 :

.  
Moi : « Ah ! vous voilà enfin ! pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à arriver ? Le rendez-vous c'était à 10 heures 45 !!! Non mais franchement, vous savez ce que c'est que la précision ??? » (mais non, mais non, je suis pas du tout à cheval sur les règlements…)

Steph : « Euh… »

Jo : « Oulà, c'est bon calme toi ! - On a eu un peu de difficultés à passer sur le quai »

Sixtou : °hoche vigoureusement la tête°

Moi : « C'est bon, c'est bon… allez, on monte ? »

Toutes les autres cruches qui sont mes amies : « On arrive ! »

* * *

Dans le train :

Nous essayions en vain de trouvez un compartiment libre « Excusez-nous on peut entrer ? Non ? Bon, c'est pas grave (°grrrrrrrrr°) » « On peux en… oups désolé de vous dérangez alors que vous êtes si… absorbés … à réviser (eh oui bandes de pervers vous vous attendiez à quoi ? non, finalement je veux pas le savoir pour préserver mon oreille innocente)…vous savez, avant la rentrée, vaut mieux se détendre ! …c'est bon, oui, oui, je m'en vais !!! »

Sixtou : « Là, y en a un de libre ! »

Nous : « Enfin ! »

.  
Pendant ce très agréable voyage, nous avons juste été dérangées par un préfet, un blondinet, pas l'air très cool çui-là, vu la façon dont il nous snobait… c'est peut-être la façon dont on était habillées( mon petit haut moulant ne lui a pas plu ?? oh snif snif)… je sais pas ( maaaais , comme dit Socrate « le plus intelligent est celui qui sait qu'il ne sait pas ! » , bon, trêve de conneries, on revient à l'histoire ).

.  
Le temps passa très vite, nous nous sommes gavées de bonbons (et voilà je sens que je vais pas être bien ce soir… et si ça se trouve je vais même prendre du poids …), et nous nous sommes mises en tenue pour Poudlard.

.  
Bientôt vous voyons le château apparaître… oh p comment c'est trop immense ! euh… je vous demande pardon pour mon vocabulaire rustre, n'étant pas digne de ma classe sociale, je reprends : Bientôt nous aperçûmes la célèbre école de magie Poudlard, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une forteresse aussi grande puisse être un jour édifiée ( c'est mieux non ? °air super anxieux°).

.  
Nous avons alors pris nos bagages et nous sommes descendu du train.

* * *

Pov Joséphine

.  
Oriane fantasmait déjà depuis quelques temps sur cette école, et moi, j'étais assez anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir oublié mon livre « Comment séduire les mecs en quinze jours »… Steph, au contraire, était très baba cool- et ne stressait pas à l'idée d'entrer dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie d'Europe. Sixtine fatiguée d'avoir participé aux Championnats d'équitation de France semblait totalement désintéressée .

.  
Très impressionnée par la taille du château, j'ouvrais bêtement la bouche et gardais les yeux grands ouverts. Comme par hasard, Oriane se fouta de ma gueule en me voyant et me posa sa main sous mon menton pour me remettre la mâchoire en place : « Ferme la bouche, sinon, il va y avoir un gros filet de bave qui va couler, et ça fait pas… disons… super sexy ! »

.  
Folle de rage, je passai ma main dans les cheveux d'Oriane, ce qui ne plut pas à cette dernière qui ne supporte pas qu'on touche à sa crinière angélique. Stéphanie éclata de rire et nous sépara avant qu'une dispute n'éclate :

« Vous êtes vraiment des gamines toutes les deux à vous disputer comme ça ! »

.  
Oriane me jeta un regard noir pendant que je faisais la moue dans un coin. Sixtine éclata de rire à son tour, et nous autres entêtées faisions croire que nous étions vexées, bien que nous nous adorions.

.  
Pov Stéphanie

.  
La directrice de Gryffondor (et professeur de métamorphose à ce que j'avais compris), MacGonagall, s'avança. Nous regroupant alors par année elle nous fit entrer dans ce sublime château : l'intérieur était fait de pierres, et de nombreux tableaux qui semblaient vivants étaient accrochés au mur.

« Grouille toi Steph, me dit Jo, tu regarderas après ! »

.  
Nous allâmes ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour que le choixpeau magique nous répartisse dans les différentes maisons.

A notre arrivée, Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer que quatre élèves se rendraient directement en cinquième année .Il n'y eu pas plus d'explications.

.  
MacGonagall déroula alors son long parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Chaque fois, celui-ci s'asseyait, mettait le vieux chapeau sur sa tête et attendait que celui-ci expose son choix.

.  
Vint le tour de…

« de BEAUCOURT, Oriane ! » s'écria MacGonagall

.  
Fin du deuxième chapitre

.  
.

§---------------------------------§

**.  
Avez-vous déjà des pronostiques pour savoir qui ira dans quelle maison ????? Celui ou celle qui aura tout bon, aura le troisième chapitre en avance !!! hihihi !**

**Oui, je sais, je sais, le chapitre est très court, mais, vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long, je vous le promets ! **

**Et à la clé une petite énigme pour pimenter le tout, dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Alors s'il vous plaît : reviews reviews reviews !!!**

**Gros bisous, à la semaine prochaine**

**Le trio infernal**


	3. Calamity steph

**Enigme au royaume du délire et de la séduction**

---

**Auteur** : le trio infernal3 (cad Joséphine, Oriane et Stéphanie)

---

**Disclaimer** : Tout est J.K.Rowling, nous la copitons joyeusement (mis à part certains personnages)

---

**Genre** : alors, humour/mystère, ça vous va ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

---

**Rating** : PG, pour l'instant… les scènes cocasses comme vous les aimez vont venir… vous inquiétez pas -

---

**Résumé** : quatre jeunes demoiselles aux caractères nettement différents se retrouvent à Poudlard où les attitudes des profs sont plutôt hors normes (surtout un certain Snape… miam miam !!!) et où des choses étranges viennent rapidement troubler leur quotidiens.

---

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà, c'est notre premier bébé, tout beau tout chaud !!! ne soyez pas trop exigeants, on est des débutantes, on apprend le métier, mais c'est une super expérience, et puis ça nous permet d'exaucer nos petits fantasmes et autres horreurs sur les pauvres persos d'hp !!!

---

**Dédicace** : dédiée à ma petite Orlina qui m'a beaucoup aidée à mettre notre fic (tout plein de gros poutous -) et à une amie qu'on adore toutes les trois qui est dans une bien mauvaise passe : notre petite Capu chérie ! (gros bisous ma puce, on pense très fort à toi)

---

**Reviews** :

_Sixtine : merci beaucoup pour ton message super long !!! eh oui, vous avez été plusieurs à nous faire remarqué que notre vocabulaire était déconseillé lors d'une rédaction de français ! lol eh !!! j'ai oublié le retard à Rome ! tu es sûre que c'était de ma faute ?? bref, en tout cas, ça compte pas pour la fanfiction lol. Et pour ton information, mon esprit pervers n'a pas eu le temps de fonctionner... enfin, peut être qu'il aurait pu si tu avais insisté sur plusieurs lignes lol. Et en effet, je fais bien du cheval, ou en tout cas j'en faisais, mais ça tu le sais déjà, donc j'ai bien l'habitude de mon monter à califourchon... là, tu as le droit aux sous-entendus pervers lol. bisous_

_Iris : salut ma tite Iris ! c'est trop trop bête que tu sois malade... je suis trop trop contente que ma fic t'aitplu, et voilà la suite tant attendue lol ! bisous ma puce_

_Pepe219 : salut pepe, merci pour ton petit message ! et oui, comme tu vas le lire, c'est bien nous qui sommes arrivés direct en cinquième année ! bisous_

_OneTakeWatson : merci pour ta review, c'est super sympa ! pour la faute d'orthographe, je sais, j'ai vu, mais j'ai des petits... non, en fait gros problèmes pour comprendre toute la complexité de ce site... donc, pour l'instant, je suis totalement incapable de la corriger... désolé - lol sinon, voila la tite suite que tu attends... avec énormément d'inpatience, je le sais lol ! bingo ! tu as gagné : i'm a real ssssserpentard ! (je l'écris pas en anglais, chui pas sûre de l'orthographe), sinon, c'est loupé pour les autres, on est pas ensemble, et ça va bien nous arrangé d'ailleurs pour les énigmes... j'ai dit énigmes ? oups, pardon, là j'en dit trop lol ! le "de beaucourt" c'est pour pas mettre nos vrais noms sur internet, on a trouvé que ça le faisait pas trop... bisous ma puce_

_Eléonore : salou à toi, ô grande Eléonore ! lol, bon, trève de conneries, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super sympa ! t'inquiètes pas, on a JAMAIS ce genre de language dans nos dissert', parce que ce serait pas une mauvaise note qu'on aurait, mais un lavage de cerveau lol. Si t'en attends plus, tu vas être servie ! ce chapitre est le plus long !!! je suis trop contente que ça te plaise et que ce soit une véritable détente, plutôt qu'une corvée ! bisous_

_Alix : kikoo ! merci pour ta petite review, c'est super gentil (non, mais, et moi, je te dis que t'étais pas du tout forcée, et que tu l'as envoyée avec beaucoup d'entrain ! lol) je suis trop trop contente, que ça te plaise VRAIMENT ! lol, et t'inquiète pas la suite arrive comme tu me le demandes lol ! pour les chapitres, celui-ci est un peu plus long, mais juste ce qu'il faut tu vas voir ! lol, bisous_

_SégoOoOoO : (un peu dur à écrire le pseudo, lol !) alors, c'est Oriane qui te réponds ! Alors merci mille fois pour la petit mot, c'est tout mimi tout plein ! lol, pour la déclaration d'amour... on sait, on sait, tout le monde nous aime, alors, c'est tout à fait normal ! lol, non, non, je déconne ! ravie de savoir que tu te pisses dessus, je te fais expressement apporter un pot de chambre, il paraît qu'il y en a des tonnes à Poudlard, donc tu vas pouvoir te servir mdr ! bisous_

§---------------------------------§

**Troisième chapitre : la répartition ou Calamity Steph**

.  
Toujours Pov Steph

.  
Oriane nous fit un clin d'œil : nous savions qu'elle était anxieuse et qu'elle espérait qu'on se retrouve toutes dans la même maison.

.  
Elle mit le chapeau sur sa tête :

« Voyons voir, dit-il, c'est la première fois que tu viens à Poudlard mais tu rejoins d'office la cinquième année, c'est bien ça, hein ? »

Oriane : °acquiesce timidement°

« Derrière ton image d'ange, je vois de la détermination, le désir d'accomplir de grands projets… Est-ce que Serdaigle te plairait ? »

« Excuse-moi, choixpeau, dit-elle avec mépris, mais je ne suis pas une intello ! je préfère m'amuser et organiser de opérations secrètes, que je dirige, bien sûr ! Vivre quoi ! Existe-t-il une maison pour cela ? »

« Ah j'ai trouvé ! Tu regroupes beaucoup de qualités pour Serpentard, tu auras un grand avenir là-bas, à la hauteur de tes ambitions ! Et tu pourras y développer des talents cachés ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Oui, cela me plaît bien ! Ne seraient-ils pas un peu sadique, par hasard ? »

« Et bien, un peu, si ! Plus besoin de poser des questions, tu ne seras pas déçue par cette maison ! Surtout n'oublies pas de suivre ton intuition ! SERPENTARD ! »

.  
.  
Oriane se leva alors avec un sourire satisfait, comme lorsqu'elle a une idée derrière la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards. Elle y fut accueillie par des applaudissements et des sifflements.

.  
MacGonagall continua la répartition :

« CAUSTELLAN, Victoria ! »

.  
Une élève à lunettes, un peu gauche, s'avança timidement vers le choixpeau. Elle avait à peine posé le vieux chapeau sur sa tête qu'il s'exclama

« SERDAIGLE ! »

.  
Je pensai avec ironie « ben celle-là, elle a un avenir tout tracé ! » Non, je suis méchante °rabroue sa conscience°, elle a l'air mignonne la petite !

.  
Quelques élèves furent répartis jusqu'à :

« DOLVALLET, Joséphine ! »

.  
Notre amie se dirigea vers la choixpeau avec une appréhension grandissante.

Elle le posa sur la tête : « Hum…voyons… tu es intelligente, et tu travailles beaucoup ! Tu fais preuve d'un grand courage face aux difficultés que tu peux subir… tes amies tiennent aussi une grande place dans ton cœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Oui… je pense que tu pourrais aller à Gryffondor comme à Poufsouffle… mais je choisis POUFSOUFFLE ! »

.  
Joséphine se leva soulagée d'en avoir terminée avec cette répartition de malheur, et alla s'asseoir à la table des poufsouffles sous leurs applaudissements.

.  
Je pensais avec amertume « Elle nous a même pas fait coucou… »

Visiblement, Sixtine pensait la même chose, à la mine dépitée qu'elle affichait.

.  
Je me pinçais nerveusement le bras (eh, oui, j'ai fini par être stressée…é-è) en attendant mon tour :

« IMAURD, Stéphanie ! »

.  
Je m'avançai rapidement, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans ma robe °p de s de robe de m ! zeeeen, je dois rester zen°, et allai m'asseoir sur le petit tabouret après avoir posé le chapeau sur ma tête.

« Euh, bonjour…monsieur »dis-je °non, mais t'es complètement abrutie ma pauvre ! parler à un vieux chapeau tout rabougri…°

.  
Le choixpeau s'esclaffa : « C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un se montre aussi poli avec moi ! Donc, tu as reçu une bonne éducation… tu es persévérante et acharnée à ce que je vois… ah ! de bonnes performances pour le combat ! Bon, je pense que je vais te faire développer tes qualités dans cette voie-là en t'envoyant à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je levai le pouce en direction de Sixtou qui était la dernière de nous quatre à passer, elle répondit par un sourire crispé.

.  
Quand enfin elle fut appelée :

« de la PONSEROT-BUISSON, Sixtine »

.  
Sa démarche était lente et pesée… Elle posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit. Le choix ne se fit pas attendre : « SERPENTARD ! »

.Oriane, Joséphine et moi avons regardé Sixtine avec des yeux ronds. Nous avions toujours pensé que Sixtine serait à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. Celle-ci nous regarda bizarrement, en ce moment elle était définitivement étrange… Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de régler ces questions, la répartition était sur le point de se finir, et mon estomac gargouillait joyeusement.

.  
Quelques minutes après, Dumbledore se leva pour nous faire un petit discours, puis les plats apparurent comme par magie sur les grandes tables.

.  
Pov Joséphine

Je regardai distraitement mes amies avant d'entamer le dîner : Stéphanie s'empiffrait, heureuse de manger quelque chose d'enfin bon par rapport au self de notre ancienne école moldue. Oriane mangeait délicatement les mets, et faisait connaissance de son entourage qui lui parut sympathique. Sixtine, quant à elle, restait plutôt silencieuse ( sauf pour dire quelques mots à Oriane).

Moi, par contre, je ne touchai pas à la nourriture que je trouvais trop grasse et peu équilibrée.

.  
Je profitai de ce repas pour discuter avec les autres élèves de Poufsouffle à propos de cette nouvelle année scolaire qui s'annonçait.

.  
Je demandai à mon voisin :

« C'est qui le prof assis là-bas à côté du dirlo qui a les cheveux gras et qui est habillé tout en noir ? Il a pas l'air très cool.

« Ah ! C'est Rogue, le prof de potions.

« Il est sympa ?

« Tu parles, c'est un gros con ! Il nous fout des interros trop dures, il nous postillonne dessus à chaque fois quand il passe dans les rangs, il a de la crasse à en revendre, et en plus il flirte avec les élèves !

« Oulà ! Ils sont tous comme ça ?

« Oh, non, il y a que lui, il nous fait peur, je te jure ! »

Je me posai quand même quelques questions au sujet de ce professeur étrange et le fixa du regard en essayant de le décrypter (hyyyyyyyypnoooooooooosee !!!).

.  
.  
Celui-ci mangeait les coudes sur la table et penchait la tête à chaque bouchée, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'une autruche en pleine action (quelle image je vous jure !) !

Lorsque enfin, il finit son assiette et qu'il se releva de sa plâtrée, il croisa mon regard. Tout d'un coup, le temps se stoppa et je détournai le visage de gêne (non, mais, faudrait pas qu'il se fasse des idées !).

.  
Pov Stéphanie (je sais ça change tout le temps )

.  
Une fois le repas terminé, nous regagnâmes toutes nos foyers respectifs, après s'être fait un gros câlin -, guidées par nos préfets.

Je fus étonnée par les escaliers farceurs et l'immensité du château ( c'était déjà impressionnant de l'extérieur, mais là de l'intérieur, je demandai si on n'y avait pas jeté un sort d'agrandissement…). Arrivée à la tour Gryffondor, je remarquai les nombreuses tapisseries qui ornaient les murs. Fatiguée, je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir, fis brièvement la connaissance avec les filles qui partageaient ma chambre, pris une douche et me faufilai dans mon lit.

.  
.  
Juste avant de m'endormir, je voulus regarder des photos qui m'étaient chères. Je fouillai alors dans mon sac °oulà, le bordel ! bon, demain va falloir que je range…°, mais, en vain, je ne les trouvais pas. Je me rappelai soudain de les avoir posées sur mon banc dans la grande salle (flash back ! tadadam !)°ben ça c'est con, alors !°.

.  
Je décidai donc de m'aventurer dans les couloirs du château pour les retrouver au plus vite (ben, la meuf, elle est pas douée ! sa première nuit au château en plus…).

J'enfilai un gros pull et mes chaussures, et partit trouver le préfet. Malheureusement, n'étant pas très douée de naissance, je ne le trouvai pas… Comme ça m'agaçait de revenir dan ma chambre avertir mes colocataires (tiens…ça me rappelle quelque chose ça…), je continuai de marcher, me fiant à mon sens de l'orientation sous-développé.

.  
Les couloirs sombres et froids étaient simplement éclairés par de faibles bougies et la lueur de la lune. Grelottant, je posai mes mains sur mes épaules en songeant tristement à ce que je venais de perdre (de certaines photos pour celles qui auraient la mémoire courte…non, non, j'accuse personne ).

Je pris le couloir de gauche, puis celui de droite, emprunta un escalier mouvant en essayant de me rappeler le chemin que nous avait indiqué notre préfet. Soudain, le hululement d'une chouette me fit sursauter °mamaaaaaaaaaaan !! pourquoi je suis venu ici !!!°.

.  
Quelques pas plus loin, je tombai sur une impasse. Je rebroussai chemin, tremblante et anxieuse (pour une fois ), pris de nouveau un escalier mouvant, tournai à gauche, puis retombai sur une impasse. Je poussai un petit cri rageur que j'étouffai rapidement.

A l'idée de rencontrer le concierge (un certain Rusard) °en plus ma voisine m'a raconté qu'on entendait des choses bizarres le soir près de son bureau…bon, allez, faut pas y penser !° , je pressai le pas. Au bout de dix minutes, j'étais toujours coincé dans ce maudit couloir.

.  
Désespérée °je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir éè ° (pourquoi on a toujours des pensées idiotes quand on a peur ? question hautement philosophique, à réfléchir...), je voulus retourner sur mes pas, mais je ne fis que m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le château qui me parut soudain beaucoup plus inquiétant (j'avais bien dit que mon sens de l'orientation n'était pas génial…).

Effondrée et crevée, je fondis en larmes et m'écroulai par terre. Quelques minute plus tard, des bruits de chuchotements me parvinrent. Je levai la tête et aperçut un brun et un rouquin. Il me semblait avoir déjà rencontré l'un deux. Me voyant dans cet état, ils s'approchèrent de moi :

« Salut, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Moi : °non mais, ça se voit pas ???° je préférai quand même répondre : « Je me suis perdue en voulant aller dans la grande salle, j'y ai oubliée ma sacoche. Je suis une des nouvelles…Je m'appelle Stéphanie Imaurd. »

Eux : « T'es dans quelle maison ? »

Moi : °quelle mémoire courte ! on sort tout juste de la cérémonie° « A Gryffonfor ! »

Le brun : « Bienvenue ! Nous sommes aussi à Gryffondor ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter et voici Ron Weasley ! »

Moi : °c'est donc lui… je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vu ! il est super mignon !!! ° Euh.. tu es préfet ? °il débite tellement vite, qu'on dirait qu'il a tout appris par cœur lol°

Harry : « Non, pourquoi ? C'est lui le préfet ! »

Moi : « C'était juste comme ça… Et vous êtes en quelle année ? »

Ron : « En sixième année ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, toi t'es en cinquième année… pas de chance : pile l'année des BUSE… Sinon pour être perdue, tu es bien perdue ! La grande salle est à l'autre bout du château ! »

Harry : « Viens, on va t'emmener, si tu veux. Mais ne reste pas là, il y Rusard qui est dans le coin. »

Moi : ° Mais comment, il le sait ? Tiens, il a une carte dans la main, c'est peut être le plan pour aller dans la grande salle…° « Merci, vous êtes super sympas, en plus je commençais à avoir froid. Mais vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Normalement à cette heure-ci, tout le monde devrait être au lit ! » °et voilà que l'instinct sévère revient… ils vont me prendre pour un folle éè°

.  
Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard empressé et sourirent :

« Euh… c'est une autre histoire…un jour peut être, on t'expliquera !! »

Moi : °j'adooooooore le peut-être…°

.  
Nos pas résonnaient sur le sol froid et nous chuchotâmes le long du chemin jusqu'à l'arrivée de la grande salle.

Ron : « Voilà, on y est ! »

Moi : « Merci beaucoup !!! Vous êtes trop sympas, sans vous je me demande ce que j'aurais fait » °J'aurais peut être hurlé comme une damnée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'entende…0o°

.  
.  
Parcourant la grande salle, je vis enfin mon sac posé sur le banc, qui m'attendait patiemment (le sac, pas le banc).

Eux : « Désolé, on va devoir te laisser, on a des choses à faire. Par contre, promets-nous de ne rien dire à personne. »

Moi : « C'est promis. » °comme si je pouvais dire autre chose…°

Harry : « Bon, c'est ok ! On te fait confiance ! Gryffondor, c'est le couloir de gauche, puis de droite. Tu te rappelles du mot de passe ? »

Moi : « Oui, oui, merci, je me débrouillerais ! »

Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux bouclés arriva, essoufflée, en courrant sans faire trop de bruit.

Eux : « Ah ! Hermione ! »

Hermione : « Ca y est je l'ai trouvé le… C'est qui celle-là ? èé »

Moi : °j'adore le celle-là oo°

Ron : « C'est une nouvelle : Stéphanie ! Elle est à Gryffondor en cinquième année ! »

Hermione : « Ah ! d'accord ! Bienvenue à Poudlard, alors ! On y va, les mecs ? La nuit ne fait que commencer »

Eux : « Ok, on arrive ! Salut, Stéphanie, bonne nuit ! »

Moi : « Bonne nuit, et merci encore ! »

.  
.  
Je pris le couloir de gauche et me retournai une dernière fois pour voir mon prince charmant (Harry… °ça y est, je pars dans mes fantasmes…°) Celui-ci se retourna aussi, et me fit un large sourire. Je rentrai tranquillement dans mon dortoir, les autres filles dormaient à point fermé. J'ouvris mon sac, et cherchai mes photos. Ne les trouvant pas, je le secouai au dessus de mon lit pour trouver plus facilement l'objet convoité. J'avais beau fouillé, elles n'y étaient pas…

.  
.  
Fin du troisième chapitre

§---------------------------------------§

**.  
Avez-vous aimé (ou pas) ??? alors revieeeeeeeeew !!**

**Ahah, j'espère que vous vous demandez tous où se trouvent ses maudites photos parce que…moi non plus je n'en ai pas encore la moindre idée pour tout vous dire !! lol**

**Sondage : un Snapou un peu pervers avec ses élèves adorés, tout le monde est partant ? -**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine, je compte sur vous (the remake du jeu des 1000 euros quoi !)**

**Le Trio infernal3**


	4. Les malheurs d'Oriane

**Enigme au royaume du délire et de la séduction**

---

**Auteur** : le trio infernal3 (cad Joséphine, Oriane et Stéphanie)

---

**Disclaimer** : Tout est J.K.Rowling, nous la copitons joyeusement (mis à part certains personnages)

---

**Genre** : alors, humour/mystère, ça vous va ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

---

**Rating** : PG, pour l'instant… les scènes cocasses comme vous les aimez vont venir… vous inquiétez pas -

---

**Résumé** : quatre jeunes demoiselles aux caractères nettement différents se retrouvent à Poudlard où les attitudes des profs sont plutôt hors normes (surtout un certain Snape… miam miam !!!) et où des choses étranges viennent rapidement troubler leur quotidiens.

---

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà, c'est notre premier bébé, tout beau tout chaud !!! ne soyez pas trop exigeants, on est des débutantes, on apprend le métier, mais c'est une super expérience, et puis ça nous permet d'exaucer nos petits fantasmes et autres horreurs sur les pauvres persos d'hp !!!

---

**Dédicace** : dédiée à ma petite Orlina qui m'a beaucoup aidée à mettre notre fic (tout plein de gros poutous -) et à une amie qu'on adore toutes les trois qui est dans une bien mauvaise passe : notre petite Capu chérie ! (gros bisous ma puce, on pense très fort à toi)

§---------------------------------§

.  
**Quatrième chapitre : les malheurs d'Oriane**

.  
Pov Joséphine

.  
Je me réveillais tranquillement après cette première nuit. Mes camarades de chambre étaient plutôt sympas et nous avions discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Je m'habillais sans prendre de douche puisque je m'étais lavée hier soir, puis je me dirigeais vers la Grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner quand Sixtine vint à ma rencontre en s'esclaffant :

« Tu veux que je te raconte ce que j'ai vécu hier soir ? J'en serais marquée pour toute ma vie !!! »

Moi : °qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me sortir ?° « Ouais, ok, vas-y ! »

.  
.  
Comme c'est trop dur à raconter, vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se marrer, c'est moi qui vais relater :

.  
Sixtine attendait déjà depuis quarante-cinq minutes qu'enfin la douche se libère.

Au bout d'une heure, cette dernière ne put attendre plus longtemps et alla frapper à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Sixtou, énervée, entra quand même, abasourdie que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée.

Elle reconnut à travers la buée qui s'échappait de la salle d'eau, la silhouette d'Oriane se douchant, la flotte répartit dans toute la pièce. Celle-ci se trémoussait, et ne remarqua pas la présence de Sixtine.

Elle commença à claquer des doigts (vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un qui arrive à claquer des doigts avec les mains mouillées ? pas moi… mais je sais bien qu'Oriane fait des miracles ) et à bouger le bassin en chantant :

« Ne pique pas les yeux, évite les nœuds ! Dop ! » et elle sauta dans sa douche en se retenant au mur pour ne pas glisser dans l'eau savonneuse.

Elle poursuivit : « Non ! Non ! Narta ! ».

Puis se fut au tour de « Uuuuuushuaïaaaa ». Oriane se passa la main dans ses cheveux comme si elle recevait sur elle même une pluie battante, et se passa les mains le long de son corps, sensuelle, en accentuant bien le passage sur ses courbes féminines (pardon ? j'ai du mal lire les derniers mots…èè).

Elle chantait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus faux, et ne remarquait toujours pas la présence de Sixtine.

De nouveau, pour la septième fois, elle prit une noisette de shampoing au creux de sa paume en disant « L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien ! ».

Sixtine ébahie (pour une fois que ça lui arrive) regardait la scène catastrophée et affichait une expression méprisante (style Malefoy quand il rencontre nos chers Grygry…).

Elle coupa Oriane en plein « Yves Rocher ! leçon numéro 1 : être soi-même ! il faut respecter la nature des femmes ! » et lui dit :

« Hey, Oriane, la prochaine fois, tu passes dix minutes sous la douche s'il te plait ! parce que ça fait une heure que j'attends ! Et tu m'essuies la pièce, elle est super crade ! ».

Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte pour se diriger vers la douche d'un autre dortoir, mais avant elle se retourna vers Oriane pour lui dire : « Ah oui, il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes des cours de chant ! ».

Oriane, gênée, se mordit la lèvre et éclata d'un rire jaune…

.  
.  
Moi : « Non, mais t'es quand même pas très sympa avec elle. Mais bon, c'est vrai elle prend beaucoup de temps dans la douche… »

Sixtou : « Bah, ça va pas la tuer. »

Moi : °elle devient bizarre ces temps-ci°

Nous nous séparâmes pour prendre notre petit-déj à la table de nos maisons respectives.

.  
Comme j'étais descendue plutôt tard, je ne vis ni Steph, ni Oriane. Elles devaient être en train de préparer leurs affaires pour le premier cours.

Moi je commençais par un cours de potion avec Monsieur cheveux gras, j'ai nommé : Rogue. Pas très enthousiaste, je remontai chercher mon matériel.

.  
Pov Oriane (un peu plus tôt)

.  
Je me réveillai à six heures et me levai, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Franchement, Sixtine y était allée un peu fort hier soir…

Elle m'avait foutu la honte de ma vie. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur mes lèvres ; une vengeance s'imposait ! Mon côté serpentard s'éveillait, mais n'étant pas dotée d'une nature trop méchante, je décidai de amoindrir ce coup de tête (car il faut l'avouer, s'en était bien un).

.  
Mon estomac commença à gargouiller jovialement °bon, je me casse, sinon ça va réveiller tout le dortoir°. J'enfilai rapidement une robe à l'effigie de ma chère maison et descendit sur la pointe des pieds. J'en profitai pour regarder si Sixtine était réveillée : elle dormait à point fermé. Je fus tentée une seconde de lui balancer un seau d'eau sur la tête, mais je me retins, la vengeance serait pour plus tard.

.  
Arrivée dans la grande salle sans encombre, je m'assis à ma table en compagnie de trois autres élèves aussi matinaux que moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'eus la surprise de voir entrer ma petite Steph chérie qui m'avait trop manqué… je n'avait plus mon poteau à qui me confier.

(°ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !!!!!! trop cool, je ne suis plus pommée sur une île déserte peuplée d'indigènes aussi bavards qu'une horde de vers de terre ! le bateau à l'horizon est venu pour me sauver !!!! euh… je ne sais pas si Steph appréciera qu'on la compare à un bateau 0o).

.  
Moi : « Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeph !!!!!! Chui là-euh !!!! »

Les quelques élèves présents dans la salle se retournèrent vers moi, me regardant de côté. C'est sûr, les pauvres, ils n'avaient l'habitude de voir une serpentard aussi exubérante.

.  
.  
Steph s'approchant de ma table : « èé ! Oriane !!!!! Tu ne peux pas crier encore plus fort ? J'ai un mal de tête épouvantable ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit !!! »

Moi : « ??? Et pourquoi donc, chère amie ? »

Steph en chuchotant à toute vitesse pour que personne ne l'entende: « Ben… en fait, j'avais oublié ma sacoche dans la Grande salle et je me suis perdue en y allant ! Alors, j'ai rencontré Harry et Ron qui m'ont gentiment guidée à travers le château. Mais alors, là, surprise ! mes photos persos n'étaient plus à l'intérieur de ce sac de malheur. Donc j'étais effondrée… et c'est affreux et c'est horrible… et j'ai passé la nuit blanche parce qu'en plus j'ai attrapé froid ! »

Moi : « Oula, ben il t'en est arrivé des choses, surtout à la vitesse où tu débites ! T'inquiètes, on les retrouvera tes photos ! …mais dis-moi… Le Harry dont tu parles, c'est…

Steph : « Ben, ouais ! C'est Harry Potter et son copain Ron Weasley ! Et tu peux pas savoir comment il trop mignon Harry ! »

Moi : « OK, - ben moi, je vais aller prendre mes affaires pour la métamorphose ! On se revoit au déjeuner ! »

.  
Et nous nous partîmes chacune de notre côté en souriant.

.  
Je me remontai tranquillement l'escalier tout en reluquant discrètement les mecs de serpentard. Je descendis avec mon matos et me dirigeai en compagnie d'une autre serpentarde qui n'était pas dans mon dortoir.

Je repensai à Stéphanie et à son histoire invraisemblable. Non, mais c'était pas croyable, le premier jour qu'elle arrive à Poudlard, elle se fourre dans les ennuis. En fait, elle devait sûrement avoir mis ses photos dans les profondeurs abyssales de sa malle et elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

.  
Je fus soudainement tirée de mes pensées quand deux élèves se chahutant me rentrèrent dedans de plein fouet. Je m'écrabouillai misérablement contre le mur :

Moi : « Non, mais ça va pas la tête ? Vous pouvez pas faire gaffe ?! »

L'un des deux : « La ferme, la nouvelle. Ici, c'est pas toi qui commande ! »

Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur puis s'éloigna en ricanant. Mon regard se ferma d'un coup : je détestai par dessus tout de me faire rabaisser en public, et je leur envoyai mon regard le plus meurtrier.

.  
Décidément, les vengeances allaient s'enchaîner rapidement dès le début de l'année. Tout aussi soudainement que mon expression étaient devenu hostile, un sourire machiavélique apparut sur mes lèvres…

.  
Fin du quatrième chapitre

§------------------------------------§

**.  
Ben, voilà ! je sais, c'est pas très long, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut !**

**Alors une petite review please, ça nous ferait plaisir !**

**Sinon, est-ce que vous voulez qu'on reste plus longtemps sur les points de vue de chaque fille pour que cela soit moins embrouillant, ou préférez-vous comme maintenant ?**

**Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine**

**Le trio infernal**


	5. Des cours absorbants

**Enigme au royaume du délire et de la séduction**

---

**Auteur** : le trio infernal3 (cad Joséphine, Oriane et Stéphanie)

---

**Disclaimer** : Tout est J.K.Rowling, nous la copitons joyeusement (mis à part certains personnages)

---

**Genre** : alors, humour/mystère, ça vous va ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

---

**Rating** : PG, pour l'instant… les scènes cocasses comme vous les aimez vont venir… vous inquiétez pas -

---

**Résumé** : quatre jeunes demoiselles aux caractères nettement différents se retrouvent à Poudlard où les attitudes des profs sont plutôt hors normes (surtout un certain Snape… miam miam !!!) et où des choses étranges viennent rapidement troubler leur quotidiens.

---

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà, c'est notre premier bébé, tout beau tout chaud !!! ne soyez pas trop exigeants, on est des débutantes, on apprend le métier, mais c'est une super expérience, et puis ça nous permet d'exaucer nos petits fantasmes et autres horreurs sur les pauvres persos d'hp !!!

---

**Dédicace** : à tout le monde-euh !!

**Réponses aux reviews** :_Kpu : merci pour ta review ! ça fait chaud au cœur de lire tes petits mots ! on est contente que le précédent chapitre t'est fait rire ! remarque, c'était un peu le but !! bref, je sais, je sais, je serais parfaire dans le rôle de cette fille sous le douche… ah oui, j'avais oublié ! c'est moi cette fille sous la douche ! bon, allez, chui un peu conne sur les bords là ! bisous_

_Sixtou : merci pour ta review !! toujours là pour donner ton avis !! lol le message est bien passé, tout le monde est maintenant au courant que tu n'est pas un ange ! lol pour le seau d'eau sur la tête... ben si peut être bien que je l'aurais fait, lol ! Et tu as totallement raison, mon instinct serpentard est inné chez moi ! lol_

_Barbara : ma chère petite Babou, je vois que c'est avecun grand enthousiasme que tu viens nous laisser une review, lol ! Bon, allez, j'espère que tu vas continuer à venir lire notre petit bébé, ça nous ferait super plaisir !! gros bisous _

_OnetakeWatson : un grand merci pour ta review !! j'espère que tu n'as pas récupéré internet pour rien, et que la suite va te plaire !_

_SegoOoOoO : merci pour ta review !! j'espère que la suite va te plaire !!_

_Any : merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review et tes commentaires trop sympa !! voila, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !!_

§---------------------------------§

.  
.  
**Cinquième chapitre : Des cours absorbants…**

.  
Pov Joséphine

.  
Pour commencer la journée en beauté, je me dirigeai toute frissonnante (hum…) vers les cachots pour mon premier cours de potions.

La plupart des Gryffondors étaient déjà installés (dont Steph qui me fit un sourire peu rassurant).

.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue arriva dans un tourbillon de cape en hurlant :

« Silence, bandes d'ignares !! ° ça commence bien dit donc ° Comme vous le savez à la fin de l'année, vous devrez passer les Buses. Alors vous avez intérêt à travailler parce que rien qu'à voir vos têtes, ça va être difficile…

Bon ! On va commencer par une potion de sérénité. C'est parti, vous avez une heure trente pour faire cette potion, à l'aide d'un manuel ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Le premier qui se trompe dans la préparation sera collé après les cours… »

.  
.  
Je sortis alors en vitesse mes affaires et allai chercher les ingrédients. Je commençai donc la potion et lançai des coups d'œil distraits à mon voisin, et surtout à ce qu'il faisait pour voir si je ne m'étais pas trompée dans le composition. Celui-ci me répondait par des sourires encourageants.

.  
Quelques instants plus tard un bruit de verre cassé retentit et le professeur Rogue, aussi charmant que d'habitude s'avança d'un pas vif vers le coupable un sourire jubilant aux lèvres.

.  
Mon voisin en profita pour se tourner vers moi :

« Salut, moi c'est Dave °ouhahouuuuu le nom de bô gosse° Alors, comme ça tu t'appelles Joséphine, quel joli nom… °ouais, chacun ses goûts°. J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à faire ta potion, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Moi : « Euh… non, merci ! »

Dave : « Si, si, je vais t'aider, tu vas voir… On va bien s'enten… »

.  
A ce moment-là, une explosion suivit d'un gros nuage de vapeur rouge et nauséabonde nous surprit. Indistinctement, nous vîmes Rogue hurlant (de joie ?) se précipiter, puis s'acharner sur le pauvre Colin Crivey (si je me rappelle bien de son nom) :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Vous voyez que j'avais bien raison quand je disais que les Gryffondors n'étaient que des bons à rien °et patati, et patata° Puisque vous êtes le premier à avoir fait exploser le chaudron, vous aurez le privilège de passer votre soirée en ma compagnie. »

.  
Il finit son discours par un rire jaune qui en disait long…

« Mais monsieur, tout à l'heure y a Avery qui a fait tomber son bécher… »

« On ne discute pas ! Rendez-vous ce soir huit heures dans ma chamb… euh ! dans mon bureau ! »

.  
Au moment où Rogue prononça son dernier mot, Stéphanie eut la malheureuse (très malheureuse) et idiote bêtise de renverser son chaudron sur le petit derrière rebondi de ce dernier. Rogue passa alors du blanc au vert, au gris puis finalement au rosée :

« NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Vous êtes lamentables ! J'enlève trente points à Gryffondors et… et voilà ! »

.  
Avery : « Et elle, elle n'est pas collée ? C'est pas juste ! »

Rogue : « Eh bien, eh bien… vous aussi dans mon bureau, huit heures °affichant une mine dépitée° »

Et sur ces ultimes mots, la sonnerie retentit. Colin, un peu lent sortit le dernier de la classe, et Rogue en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil en roucoulant un petit : « A ce soir ! » à son élève rougissant.

* * *

Après avoir bien rigolé et bien flippé au cours de l'autre graisseux, je rassemblai mes affaires pour la divination, et me dirigeai vers une des innombrables tours de Poudlard. J'y retrouvai avec plaisir Oriane et Sixtine (nous avions cours avec les serpentards).

Elles me sourirent, puis me dirent en chuchotant : « Tu vas voir, y paraît qu'on fout rien, on va bien se marrer ! ».

.  
.  
Honnêtement, j'étais contente, Rogue m'avait assez stressée pour la journée… Je grimpais le long de l'échelle en bois (pleine de poussière et de boue…) avec réticence pour me retrouver… au pays de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains ! Tous courraient autour de moi en chantonnant de leur voix tonitruantes et joyeuses : « On rentre du boulot ! Eh oh ! Eh oh ! » et... l'auteur sort de son délire et les nains prennent la poudre d'escampette.

Je disais donc que j'entrais… dans une pièce où la chaleur oppressante me mit mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule… Un court instant, j'aperçus Sixtine le regard hagard semblant marmonner des sorts, puis m'apercevant qu'elle était redevenu parfaitement normale, je mis ce phénomène sous le coup de la moiteur ambiante.

.  
Une main se posa subitement sur mon épaule. De frayeur, je poussai un faible cri, et me retournai brusquement. Une femme à l'aspect assez louche me souriait de toutes ses dents (en fait, il lui en manquait une sur le côté) d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

.  
D'un geste prompt, elle m'assit sur le premier pouf qu'elle vit, avec une force que je n'aurais pas imaginer, puis s'exclama d'une voix envoûtante :

« Bienvenue à tous dans mon royaume, mon monde, ma passion : la divination. »

.  
Avec de grands gestes, elle nous susurrait l'éloge de sa matière plus qu'adorée. Après un bref discours sur les BUSEs qui, disaient-elles, n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux… « La divination ne s'évalue pas comme un simple examen ! Votre don de clairvoyance est bien entendu au-dessus de tout cela ! », elle invita tout le reste de la petite troupe à prendre place.

.  
Derrière ses grosses binocles, elle écarquillait ses yeux globuleux à tel point qu'on pouvait les comparer à des galions d'or. Sa coiffure éparse semblait pleine de nœuds, et lui donnait une allure de foldingue. Sans oublier ses deux couronnes de devant si grandes, qu'elle avait de vastes similitudes avec un lapin affolé. Cette femme excentrique portait des vêtements rapiécés de couleurs chatoyantes, décorés d'astres, d'étoiles et de mille autres choses encore.

.  
Sûre de nous avoir hautement impressionnées, elle se dirigea d'un pas de conquérant vers nous (qui avions un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres), ses longues robes se soulevant, et découvrant deux jambes qui auraient pu être dignes d'attention si elles n'avaient pas été recouvertes d'un épais pelage noir.

.  
« Mes chers enfants, vous êtes nouvelles n'est-ce pas ? (sans nous laisser le temps de répondre) Bien, vous allez me montrer vos capacités à lire les messages de l'au-delà ! »

.  
Seule Sixtine paraissait impressionnée. Oriane regardait cette Trelawney d'un air un peu méfiant, mais reprit vite son sérieux : que la prof soit compétente ou non, elle voulait montrer de quoi elle était capable.

.  
Le professeur Trelawney prenant une voix d'ensorceleuse, sortit maladroitement de sa poche une grosse boule en cristal, pour tester les capacités de chacune : « Tôa ! La grande blonde ! Dis moi le temps qu'il fera demain ! »

Après avoir brièvement regardé le ciel nuageux par la fenêtre, je me penchai vers la boule, sûre de moi… pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que :

« Aaah ! Je voiiiis… un ciel très nuageux… et quelques averses… Peut être des éclaircies… la boule ne me laisse pas tout voir… »

Je me relevai comme si je sortais d'une petite transe, et regardai Trelawney avec une fausse adoration. Cette dernière, exaltée, se redressa d'un air ravi en me complimentant, tandis que Oriane et Sixtine se retenaient (très mal) de rire.

.  
Ce fut au tour d'Oriane. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi, et fus un peu étonnée… non, en fait stupéfaite !

Aucun des élèves ne faisaient les exercices demandés, tous vaquaient à diverses activités plus ou moins discrètement : certains les pieds sur la table en profitaient pour manger des chocogrenouilles en gloussant lorsque ces dernières arrivaient à s'échapper ; d'autres affalés sur leur pouf saisissaient l'occasion pour faire un petit somme °allez-y, surtout ne vous gênez pas, ronflez, ça ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde° ; d'autres encore plus intrépides passaient un (bref) moment intime avec leur conjoint (des fois, on-ne-sait-pas-du-tout-pourquoi ils tombaient sous une pile de coussins et des bruits se faisaient entendre ?? qu'est-ce ??), et les autres discutaient gentiment des équipes de Quidditch.

.  
Tiens… Oriane venait de terminer son test…

.  
Lorsque Trelawney s'approcha de Sixtine, elle sursauta et lâcha un petit cri affolé (ce qui interrompit le sommeil de certains, la discussion des autres, et manqua de faire étouffer les quelques derniers, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles et bien d'autres choses °…° ° encore ! encore !° ).

.  
Elle s'avança vers elle en tremblant de tout son être et attrapa d'un seul coup des sueurs froides (qui lui brûlaient la peau fripée par l'âge et le sadisme).

.  
Elle chuchota alors des formules visant à éloigner les ondes négatives et s'écria, ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant °0° (demandez pas comment, j'en sais rien ) et elle dit d'une voix tremblotante :

« Malheur ! malheur ! il faut à tout prix que je prévienne Dumbledore… Comment peut-on avoir l'idée de faire des choses pareilles ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela ! Ignoble créature, par ta faute, il revieeeeendra… »

.  
.  
Et, sur cette dernière parole, elle s'effondra sur le sol, comme foudroyée °tatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !!!!!! palalalaaaaaaaam !!!!°

.  
.  
Un frisson me parcourut le corps, et je pus enfin voir Oriane affichant une mine pâle, bien qu'elle essayait de le masquer.

« Il » était-il celui auquel je pensais ? Si je pensais vrai, ce serait alors la fin de l'humanité… °oh ! nonnnnn é-è °

En voulant croiser le regard de Sixtine pour trouver une réponse aux multiples questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit. Je crus apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur orange (mais où elle va chercher ça la petite Jojo ?), accompagné d'un sourire en coin de bouche et d'un visage aux traits maléfiques (°glaglagla !!°).

Etait-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? (°to be or not to be ? This is the question°)

.  
Tétanisée par cette scène et prise d'un effroi qui me glaça le sang, je tombai à mon tour dans l'inconscience… (° NON MAIS T'AS PAS FINI TON CIRQUE JO !)

.  
.  
Fin du cinquième chapitre !!!

§-------------------------------------§

**.  
Ca y est, un nouveau chapitre ! Il est ti pas mignon notre petit Rogue ????**

**Et « what a sex symbol, this Trelawney !!** **»**

**Mais qu'arrive-t-il donc à cette chère petite Sixtine ? **

**Je vous vois frétiller d'avance sur votre petit siège…**

**Suite au prochain numéro (hé hé) !!!**

**Gros bisous**

**Le trio infernal3**


	6. La révélation

**Enigme au royaume du délire et de la séduction**

---

**Auteur** : le trio infernal3 (cad Joséphine, Oriane et Stéphanie)

---

**Disclaimer** : Tout est J.K.Rowling, nous la copitons joyeusement (mis à part certains personnages)

---

**Genre** : alors, humour/mystère, ça vous va ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

---

**Rating** : PG, pour l'instant… les scènes cocasses comme vous les aimez vont venir… vous inquiétez pas -

---

**Dédicace** : dédiée à ma petite Orlina qui m'a beaucoup aidée à mettre notre fic (tout plein de gros poutous -) et à une amie qu'on adore toutes les trois qui est dans une bien mauvaise passe : notre petite Capu chérie ! (gros bisous ma puce, on pense très fort à toi)

**Réponses aux reviews **:

Lisou : merci ma petite Lisou pour tous tes commentaires !!! On est super heureuse que cela te plaise !! malheureusement ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic… t'en fais pas, en fait nous allons l'arranger pour qu'elle deviennent géniale ! encore plus que cette fois-ci ! lol voilà, profites bien de ce dernier chapitre…. Et envoie une trop longue review à la fin !!! bisous

Orlina : merci beaucoup ma puce ! ça fait toujours très très plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires ! comment ça notre petit Sevichou il te plaît pas ???! lol Bon, je te préviens solennellement que ce chapitre est le dernier… elle va être abandonnée au profit d'une autre qui gardera certaines parties de l'intrigue, sauf que cette nouvelle version sera sans nous : que avec les persos d'hp ! on a pensé que ce serait mieux (ou plutôt j'ai pensé lol) et moins ennuyeux pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas personnellement ! et en plus dans la prochaine version, le rating montra à PG-13 ou à R, ça dépendra de notre humeur ! bisous

Sixtine : et voilà un autre chapitre de fait ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !! toutes tes infos ont été soigneusement lues par la rédaction ! lol ! bon, il faut te prévenir que ce chapitre sera le dernier de la saga. En effet, nous allons faire une autre fic qui sera une version mieux de celle-ci ! c'est à dire moins ennuyeuse je pense, plus pour les grandes personnes (à comprendre : passage où il faudrait que maman et papa soient derrière toi s'il tu veux pas qu'ils te prennent pour une grosse perverse lol je crois que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire). Profites bien tu dernier chapitre, moi je le trouve très sympa ! bisous !

Sego : coucou ! merci beaucoup de nous avoir suivi dans toute cette partie de la fanfic ! on est vraiment désolé de s'arrêter là, mais bon, on est obligé… ne t'inquiète pas on est en train de travailler une nouvelle fic qui sera sans aucun doute génial (en toute modestie bien sûr). Alors profites bien de ce dernier chapitre !!! bisous

**Sixième chapitre : la révélation** . .

Pov Oriane

Après notre cours commun avec les Poufsouffles, nous en avions un autre avec Gryffondor. Pour ma plus grande chance, c'était un cours de botanique… Je ne pense pas vous avoir dit, que m'occuper des plantes m'était tout à fait e-xé-cra-ble ?! Eh, bien maintenant, c'est fait !

Bref, j'attendais depuis cinq minutes que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pointe son nez vers la serre numéro 5.

Je vis arriver Steph d'un pas nonchalant, la mine soucieuse, et les traits tirés :

« Ca va depuis ce matin ? »

Steph : « Oh, trop bien, j'ai même obtenu un rencard avec Rogue ce soir… »

Moi : « Ah, très bien… °mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?° … QUOI ?! »

Steph : °grand sourire ironique° Il est super bien foutu tu sais, avec sa chevelure noire ébène, et son regard ténébreux…

Moi : …

…BOUM !

Steph : °réanime Oriane°

Moi : °clignote des yeux°

Steph : Mais non, idiote, oh je suis juste collée !

Moi : °me racle la gorge d'un air gêné° Euh, oui bien sûr, j'avais deviné… Tiens, ça me fait penser que je dois te dire…

Je n'eus rien le temps de dire car Chourave venait d'entrer dans la serre en coup de vent :

« Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le Lipardium à dents rouges ! Faites bien attention car… et blablabla et blablabla … »

Inutile de dire que je décrochais rapidement, plus absorbée dans la contemplation de mon sublime voisin, que par ce cours, aussi important soit-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, un des préfets en chef se pointa, interrompant Chourave dans son monologue :

« Est-ce que Mlle Sixtine de la Pons…euh… une Sixtine à Serpentard pourrait aller dans le bureau du directeur, s'il vous plaît ? »

Chourave parût pris au dépourvu, mais elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide. Sixtine courût presque vers le préfet. °tiens, elle non plus, elle n'aime pas la botanique…° Elle semblait rebondir à chacun de ses pas, telle une puce géante.

ZOUING ZOUING ZOUING

Steph et moi :°les yeux comme des balle de tennis° 00 Ben, elle est motivée aujourd'hui !

Moi : °poussant un lamentable soupir° Allez, on y retourne ! Faut bosser…

Sixtine avait réussi à se faire engager dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse, on ne sait par quel miracle (sans doute dû à la pratique intensive du chevauchement sous toutes ses formes…). Nous avions décidé de nous traîner le popotin à son entraînement dans la soirée… avec un enthousiasme débordant…

Moi : Dis, Jo, on lui raconte ce qui c'est passé à Steph ?

Jo : Ok ! °se tourne vers Stéphanie, telle une commère devant un bon potin° Alors, tu vois, ce matin…

Après que tout lui ait été soigneusement expliqué, qu'on ait ajouté quelques détails – ô combien inutile, mais tellement plus amusants – que Joséphine ait bien insisté sur les yeux de Sixtine (« mais si, je vous jure, ils étaient oranges ! »), et que mon temps fût passé à dénier ses dires (« nan ! ils étaient verdâtres, comme d'habitude ! »), Stéphanie avait enfin compris l'essentiel.

Moi : « Bon, je dois m'absenter pour… euh… enfin, je reviendrai tout à l'heure ! »

Steph et Jo : « Oki-euh »

Et elles reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien était.

Comme vous l'avez, bien entendu, compris, je préparai avec joie et sadisme (niark niark niark) ma vengeance. Laquelle me diriez-vous ? Eh bien, je pensai commencer par celle de ma Sixtine chérie !

Dès que mes amies ne purent plus me voir, je m'élançai comme une dératée, un sourire dément aux lèvres, à travers le parc, puis le château. J'arrivai, haletante, devant le portrait qui menait à la salle commune de serpentards :

« Ego sum pulchrus »

Je piétinai sur place, attendant impatiemment que le mécanisme soit totalement enclenché.

J'entrai prudemment : coup d'œil à gauche (personne), coup d'œil à droite (no man's land). Bon, le terrain est praticable.

Je filai dans notre dortoir, brisai deux charmes de protection sur la malle de Sixtine, et écrasai une tarentule… °tiens, je crois qu'elle se méfie… de moi ? naaan !°

Enfin, je pus ouvrir son coffre… au début des bouquins auxquels je n'y prêtais pas grande attention…°pas le temps° :

« Comment transformer son chat en monstre sanguinaire »

« Magie noire, tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir »

« Scalper ses amis les plus intimes »

…ensuite des objets quelques peu étonnants :

fouet

menottes ( ??? Sixtine nous aurait-elle caché des tendances surprenantes ???)

dague

veritaserum

Bon, elle doit être un peu parano, c'est normal de se protéger après tout… bref, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je commençai à désespérer de ne rien trouver, quand ma main tomba sur des… °non ! ce n'est pas possible ! là, je ne comprends pas…°

Pov Stéphanie (quelques heures plus tôt)

En allant à mon cours d'enchantement, j'étais toujours taraudée par ce qu'avais voulu me dire Oriane au cours précédent. Peut-être était-ce à propos de mes photos ??

D'ailleurs, ceci commençait à sérieusement m'agacer : j'avais beau les chercher dans ma malle, dans cette foutue sacoche, dans mon lit, rien à faire elles ne sont nulle part.

Je me suis même demandé si Robert (mon hibou chéri !) ne les avait pas avalé. En fait, je pense que cela pourrait être ce fantôme Nic-quasi-sans-tête… ou bien cette fille qui me regardait d'un air étrange… ou bien…

« Mlle Imaurd, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce sortilège ?

- Pardon ? Si j'aime monter dans des manèges ? Euh…

- Bon, écoutez, Mlle Imaurd, ici les nouveaux n'ont pas l'habitude de se faire remarquer, et tans mieux, parce qu'on n'aime pas trop ça ! Pour vous donner une leçon, vous viendrez ce soir à 8 heures me faire un devoir sur ce sortilège…

- Mais, Professeur, je suis déjà collée par le Professeur Rogue !

- Ca commence bien, dites-donc ! Vous viendrez demain soir pour me faire ce devoir Et ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ! J'espère que vous avez au moins la faculté de répondre à cette question : à quoi sert le sortilège dont il a été question aujourd'hui ?

- °oulala ! je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle !° Euh… je vous pris de m'excuser, mais je… euh.. n'écoutais pas…

- Vous êtes exaspérante ! Réveillez-vous ! Brr, vous m'en faites perdre la tête… J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor ! Et désormais, tâchez de vous tenir à carreaux ! »

Tous les gryffondors se retournèrent en me jetant des regards noirs qui en disaient long. J'en ai assez, je commence l'année avec deux colles, 40 points en moins pour ma maison, et même pas mes photos…

---

Ouf ! les cours, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Oh, non…je suis collé ce soir (pour la première fois de ma vie, en plus… snif snif) avec un professeur aux tendances perverses très accentuées… mamaaaan !! Pour oublier tout ça, je décidais d'accompagner Oriane et Joséphine à l'entraînement de quidditch de Sixtine.

Elles étaient déjà installées, et regardaient avec des yeux vides les cabrioles de Sixtine dans les airs.

« Coucou les filles !

- Salut toi ! »

Nous bavardâmes de choses et d'autres, jusqu'au moment où je pus ENFIN savoir ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée…

Jo : Mais je te promets que j'ai vu une lueur orange dans ses yeux ! Brr, j'en suis encore toute tremblante..

Oriane : Arrêtes, tu délires totalement ! D'ailleurs, tu ne te sentais pas bien, je te rappelle que tu t'es évanouie, mauviette !

Jo : Mais non ! je te le jure que je l'ai vu ! Enfin… j'en suis phlus si sûre maintenant…

Oriane : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Et puis, les autres m'ont dit que Trelawney, elle raconte toujours n'importe quoi ! Donc une fois de plus ou de moins…

Moi : Va savoir qui dit la vérité !

Oriane : Bon, je dois m'absenter pour… euh… enfin, je reviendrai tout à l'heure !

Jo et moi : Oki-euh !

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'Oriane revienne :

« Tu étais où ?

- Euh… je faisais une recherche sur le sort d'engouement !

- Ah, ok… »

L'entraînement de Sixtine se terminait et c'est avec soulagement que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

---

Nous nous rejoignîmes comme prévu dans la hall, le ventre plein, et la mine somnolente.

Jo : Vouip, elle était quand même crevante cette première journée de cours…

Sixtine : °des cernes jusqu'au pieds° Ca, tu peux le dire…

Oriane : Hum… °regarde sa montre° Steph ! Tu as vu l'heure ? N'arrive pas à la bourre à ta première colle, quand même !

Moi : Zut, il faut que j'y aille… A plus !

Oriane : °sourire hautement pervers° Profites bien de ta colle !

Sur le chemin des cachots, je repensai à Sixtine et à son comportement surprenant…

Et si c'était-elle qui avait piqué mes photos ?

Et si toute cette histoire étrange était vrai ?

* * *

Pov Oriane

Pendant que je me laissais bercer par les premiers signes d'un sommeil réparateur, une légère odeur me parvint… qu'était-ce ? Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds et alla regarder dans la salle commune. Je me penchais alors par la fenêtre pour observer un quelconque changement… rien. Soudain une douleur lancinante me traversa le dos, je me retournai d'un coup : un visage encagoulé fut la dernière chose que je vis avant d'être lacérée par une hache.

* * *

Pov Jo

Cette nouvelle nuit ne me paraissait pas aussi calme que celle passée… je ne savais si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours mais il me semblait entendre de faibles cris. Taraudée par la curiosité, je descendis dans la salle commune. Ce que je vis me pris d'horreur : de grandes flammes léchaient les murs et les tapis, faisant naître un immense raz de marée de peur : à moins que quelqu'un nous entende à l'extérieur, nous étions condamné à périr. Ne voulant pas mourir de panique, je pris mon courage et me jetai dans les flammes… C'était en oubliant que nous avions toutes des baquettes magiques prêtes à éteindre le feu… J'avais passé trop de temps dans le monde moldu… mais il était à présent trop tard pour s'en apitoyer…

* * *

Pov Steph

Cette retenu m'apparaissait trop calme… Pas de cris de Rogue, ni de remarques acerbes… quel changement étonnant… et inquiétant. Mon appréhension se vit bien tôt confirmée quand le professeur appela quelqu'un… quelqu'un d'encagoulé. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps, car une lame acérée s'enfonça bientôt dans la tendre chaire de mon coup, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore était soucieux. Quand il se leva dans la grande salle, tout le monde se tut. Il annonça aux élèves dans une voix qui se voulait larmoyante : « Mes chers petits, la date d'hier sera à tout jamais gravé dans nos esprit : quatre de vos camarades, les quatre nouvelles élèves de cinquième année, ont perdu la vie dans divers accidents atroces : une glissade sur une armure dont la hache est tombée, un acte de bravoure en se jetant dans le feu, un mauvais mouvement avec un couteau dans les cachots, et un suicide avec une corde… Nous ne saurons (toussotements) jamais le fin mot de cette histoire… Mais je vous demande à tous 3 secondes et demi de silence…………………… Bien ! Bon appétit ! »

On oublia bientôt cette histoire sordide (grâce à un bon oubliette de Dumbledore et de Rogue) et le château repris vite son calme habituel.

_**FIN DE L'HISTOIRE !!**_

-

* * *

-

-

-

C'est la fin, snif snif … 

**C'est la fin de cette saga, la fic va être abandonnée… mais une autre qui sera bien meilleure est en préparation !!**

**Et reeeeeeeviews, please !!! c'est la seule récompense due à notre labeur qui vous soit demandé ! Accordez la nous, de grâce ! lol**

**Le trio infernal3**


End file.
